Media to Help you with Writing
One of the bigger pieces of writing advice people tend to get is "read more." That's an... interesting piece of advice Writing Tips - Read Better. What it leaves in the open is... what do you read? You can get an answer as narrow as "whatever is in your genre" or you can get an answer as broad as "everything." What you should read depends... largely on what you're trying to write about. And of course, we can consume more than just literature on any given topic. So, what I've done is compiled a list of books and other media that will help you understand certain concepts, write better, or just get more ideas. I'm actually going to try to avoid books on writing, like Stephen King's On Writing, be too obvious. So... what do we have? I will also try to avoid the obvious stuff, the stuff you'd find on your high school summer reading list. * Art of War by Sun Tzu - Read this book and you'll understand how to write about combat tactics and never write a stupid conquering overlord ever again. * Calvin & Hobbes comic series by Bill Watterson. Calvin is the best written child character of all time. If you want to write a child character, especially a boy, you write about him. * Dungeons & Dragons Monster Manuals - While you can't take monsters straight for them in many cases, it should give you an idea of what monsters your characters could face. * Ed Wood by Tim Burton - any creator in any medium should watch this. * Guns, Germs & Steel ''by Jared Diamond. This book attempts to explain why Eurasian civilizations were able to conquer others throughout the years. It's a useful book for worldbuilding. * ''Hero with a Thousand Faces, The ''by Joseph Campbell. This book contains a detailed analysis of "the hero's journey," a plot that takes up most of fantasy literature. * ''Psycho by Alfred Hitchcock - Probably one of the best examples of how to do a twist * Silmarillion, The by J.R.R. Tolkien - I want you to read this alongside The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Pay attention to how much from this book actually went into the novel. * To the Moon the video game - This game will show you how to write a love story that doesn't involve objectification or sex. It involves the true essence of love, and how people care for each other, and some of the tragedy that can throw a winch in it. * Twilight Zone, The - television series. An absolute staple of science fiction, with many plots and ideas that have been used, explored, and analyzed in the past fifty years. * Young Frankenstein ''& ''Frankenstein (1931) - Watch this these two back to back to learn how to do the shot-by-shot spoof movie. Watch Frankenstein ''first, and then watch its spoof ''Young Frankenstein. Does anyone have anything else to add to the list? Category:Miscellaneous